


Time Share of Our Lives

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow, saladfingers



Category: As Told By Ginger, LazyTown
Genre: Elementary School, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Invention gone wrong, Junior High, Mind Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: An invention works... but it still goes wrongWhen they wake up... they're not themselves





	Time Share of Our Lives

Robbie makes a new invention to get Sportacus out of town. A timeshare device. Once it hits its desired target, the individual will travel through time into another reality, temporarily taking over the other person’s body. There is a time frame on it, but it is enough for a full thirty-one days of changes. After it initially works, Robbie misfires and the device is on auto fire, unintentionally hitting the five kids and Robbie as well.

 

After a flash of light, the Lazytowners come to. They’ve been transported to a grassy playground in the middle of the night. A single park light shines on the crumpled group. Sportacus yawns, suddenly feeling overly tired. He feels a restriction on his mouth and awkwardly reaches up. Startled at the sudden braces, he pulls back with a yelp, knocking over a young blond boy who had landed against him.

 

“So sorry, Ziggy.”

 

He gasps, noting the Americanized accent. He turns to help the boy to his feet, but he jolts back when he notices the pigment change to his skin. It is much darker, resembling Pixel’s. He blinks at his arm before returning to the child at hand.

 

“Ziggy?”

 

“Yeah?” A girl’s voice pipes up instead. “Who’re you?”

 

Sportacus snaps his head to a sandy blond girl, maybe thirteen. Her hair is in a bit of an array, pushed back with a red headband. There is a ‘Z’ embroidered on her preppy green plaid top, and she’s looking to Sportacus with confusion yet excitement in her eyes. Sportacus blinks.

 

“I’m Sportacus.”

 

The girl cocks her head to the side, about to disagree when she catches sight of the bright blue bracers on the hero’s arms. A pale boy with light brown hair to his side shifts with a yawn. He is wearing a blue sweater vest with white patterns, a white shirt, brown shorts, and _bright pink shoes_. Sportacus doesn’t know much about fashion, but it seems a little bit off.

 

“Sportacus?” He blinks wearily, gasping at the sound of his voice.

 

The boy carefully stands and moves closer. The teenage boy claiming to be Sportacus has brown hair, darker skin, and _braces_ of all things. He glances to the arm braces and his eyes widen.

 

“Sportacus? Is that really you?”

 

“Yes.” He answers immediately, pausing tentatively. “Stephanie?”

 

The pale boy smiles in response and rushes to hug him. Two new voices mutter behind them as the blonde girl with the ‘Z’ jumps up.

 

“Ziggy?” Stephanie squints her eyes.

 

The teenage girl giggles in response and joins the other two. One is a teenage frizzy redhead with fair skin, wearing a light blue t-shirt, matching pants, and a very familiar gizmo watch. The other is a teenage boy wearing a purple shirt with a long yellow sleeve shirt underneath, complete with a certain bowtie. Stephanie puts two and two together faster than anyone else.

 

“Pixel! Stingy!”

 

Pixel blinks at the boy calling his name. He looks very closely at him and the other two standing nearby. Taking a long, hard look at the pink shoes, embroidered ‘Z’ and the blue bracers and he seemingly gets the gist. Before anyone says another word, the other two lumps finally stir. A teenage girl wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with an icon of a chibi character on the front, a red plaid skirt with green leggings, brown shoes and blue square glasses holds her head in her hand as though she’s dizzy. The teenage girl next to her has platinum blonde hair and wears a light purple tank top under an open turquoise halter top jacket and a white miniskirt.

 

“… Fuck.” The second girl swears, looking at her surroundings and back to her lap.

 

“Robbie?” The girl next to her questions, despite the outward appearance and distinct vocal change.

 

She pierces her questioning gaze with her startling gray eyes. “Loud girl.”

 

“Robbie!” The boy in the braces runs over, having heard the short conversation. “Where are we?”

 

She looks up to the sky, thinking for a minute. “Connecticut.” She looks back down to her skirt, decidedly standing. “Didn’t know… turn into a damn kid.”

 

She looks around again, smiling slightly because she is still the tallest among the group. She’s only a couple inches taller than Sportacus and all the kids, aside from Stephanie, who looks to be the only preteen among them.

 

“We’re stuck here for twenty-four hours.” She announces, glancing to Pixel. “What day was it a few minutes ago, Poodle?”

 

The girl pays no mind to the name alteration and instead checks her clock. “Wednesday.”

 

“Okay…” Robbie sighs. “Just… let’s try to find the nearest junior high school. I have a feeling that’s where we’re supposed to be.” She glances to Sportacus. “Act natural.” She then looks over at Trixie. “And try not to get arrested.”

 

It takes about two hours for the wandering kids to come across a school – Lucky High. While Robbie has trouble reading the sign, the bifocal girl throws a rock at it.

 

“We’ve been walking for hours!” She cringes at her nasal tone. “And we only find the _high school_!? Why can’t it be like Lazytown? There’s only one school there for everybody!”

 

After another two hours – mostly due to having no idea which way to move – the gang comes across the middle school. Robbie instinctively climbs onto the bench outside the parking lot and doses off. She curls inward, making it easy for someone else to join her. Ziggy does so. The other kids take to the top of the step by the pillars, or the wall where the flag stands, in Trixie’s case. Sportacus instead slumps between the stairs and the bench, napping on the ground. The next thing Robbie knows, he’s being hurriedly shaken by a frantic dark-skinned girl.

 

“Courtney! What are you _doing_!?”

 

“What the hell do _you_ care?” Robbie grumbles, slightly aware that he hadn’t flinched at the touch.

 

The other girl is mildly shocked and Robbie huffs in acknowledgment. At least now she has a name to work with. She opens her eyes and takes in the girl before her, aware that the sun is barely up, and the other kids are still asleep.

 

“Took you long enough to get here.”

 

The girl blinks again before grinning mischievously and holding a key. “You ready?”


End file.
